


close to you

by LuluOrchid



Series: A3! Rarepairs Week 2020 [1]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3! Rarepairs Week 2020, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuluOrchid/pseuds/LuluOrchid
Summary: "He wasn't really paying attention to the manga anymore. Muku was way more interesting.And cute, too.And everyone knew he loved cute things."A3 Rarepairs Week Day 1: Adoration.Yuki can't help but love every detail about Muku.
Relationships: Rurikawa Yuki/Sakisaka Muku
Series: A3! Rarepairs Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828702
Comments: 12
Kudos: 57
Collections: A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020





	close to you

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time ever I'm posting here, despite being an old writer, and even worse, in English. Please bear with any weird sentence or word you might read, I promise I tried my best.  
> Writing with prompts proved to be hard, but I hope you'll enjoy this!

Yuki glanced at the boy sitting next to him, scanning the expressions on his face.

They were in Muku's room, reading some shoujo manga series Muku was so excited about he kept babbling about it for _days and days_ , and Yuki was obviously not very interested. He still listened to Muku's rambling about it, because it was always a cute sight to see the other boy get so excited and passionate. Not like he'd admit something like that out loud, of course. He had his pride.

So why was he reading a shoujo manga now?

He looked back at the page he stopped on, trying to pay attention again. The manga's setting was the fashion industry, and his curiosity got tickled a bit when Muku mentioned it. So they were together in room 202, leaning against the wall comfortably on Muku's bed. Kazunari was away for his friendly McExtrovert duties or something like that, so Yuki really enjoyed the peace around, only broken sometimes by a little giggle or a gasp coming from the boy beside him.

Speaking of said boy, he glanced at him again, as discreetly as he could. He noticed the way Muku smiled gently while reading, the way his eyes would widen at a certain page to the point Yuki could almost see actual sparkles in this baby blue color he came to love a lot. He then caught a frown that lasted for a couple of seconds before melting into a grin, and something in his chest jumped.

He wasn't really paying attention to the manga anymore. Muku was way more interesting.

And cute, too.

And everyone knew he _loved_ cute things.

A strand of hair fell before Muku's eyes and the boy didn't seem to react, too absorbed by whatever lines were written on the page.

Yuki felt the need to tuck it back gently but that would have the consequence of him admitting he was staring and he didn't want to deal with that. With all the willpower he could muster, he took his eyes away from Muku and studied the manga in his hands, trying to ignore the warm feeling arising from his chest and crawling on his cheeks.

He really was too far gone, uh.

His tentative only lasted for maybe a couple of seconds before he found himself glancing again, but this time, Muku was staring back at him, smiling mischievously.

"Ah-"

Yuki looked away as fast as he could, hiding his face with the manga he was supposedly reading. He heard Muku giggle beside him, movements on the bed as the other boy scouted closer to him and leaned against him gently. Yuki didn't dare looking at him, positive his cheeks had to be bright red now. He felt a hand on his, trying to grab his attention. Peeking above the book, he met with a tender gaze.

"I love you too, Yuki-kun."

His heart skipped a beat. He buried his face in the book again, trying to hide the smile creeping on his face.

"Gh- I know."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning to post short fics for multiple prompts, and all will have a title from a fripSide song.  
> Why? I'm a fripSide nerd, and I also don't know how to find titles.
> 
> If you made it here, thank you! If you liked it, I'll forever be in your debt and can be summoned for anything you might need in 145 gems.
> 
> You can find me on Twitter if you want. I'm just shy.


End file.
